Lory Jenkins
Lory is an eccentric young amateur scientist and Pokemon trainer who hails from Aekea, although she currently spends her time either on Isle de Gambino or wandering around Sinnoh. She lives with her alter Mal Jenkins and her sister Marsha, as well as her many pets; Tupora the Pora Ice and a small army of Pokemon, led by Reaper Jenkins the hyperactive Sneasel. She visits the warehouse very often, and can usually be found reading, using her laptop to take advantage of the free Wi-Fi, or occasionally singing. When she's not in the warehouse, it's safe to assume she's training her Pokemon. Lory is a human-imp hybrid and has a myriad of health problems as a result. She also suffers from anxiety. At the moment, she seems to be conducting some serious repression to be able to function normally. IC Information Lory's In-Depth Profile That Would Kill The GySou Character Thread If Posted Basic Info *'Name:' Mallory Ashley Jenkins *'Nicknames:' Lory *'Age:' 17 *'Race:' Gimpi/Human hybrid *'Gender:' Female *'Marital Status:' Single but interested in someone *'Orientation:' Pansexual *'DoB:' 28th August *'Birth Place:' Aekea *'Residence:' Aekea, but rarely spends much time there, preferring to wander *'Accent:' English *'Occupation:' Student, amateur researcher, Pokemon trainer *'Social Class:' Nerd/geek *'Economic Class:' Lower middle class *'Alignment:' Neutral Good, sometimes Chaotic Good Basic Stats (each scored out of 10) *'Agility:' 2 *'Speed:' 1 *'Strength:' 5 *'Defence:' 2 *'Evasiveness:' 1 *'Dexterity:' 8 *'Intelligence:' 10 *'Skill:' 9 *'Rings:' Ghost, Shuriken, Divinity, Mantis, Dervish, Solar Rays, Diagnose, Hunter's Bow *'Abilities:' Lory is a genius with an IQ of 157 and able to learn very quickly. She has a photographic memory. She also owns some Rings, with an overall charge level of about 2.5, and is able to fight off weak Animated quite easily. She prefers to use rings from the Ninja and Angel sets, along with Diagnose and Dervish. *'Hobbies & Talents:' Lory uses computers a lot and also plays a lot of video games. She likes to study a lot and as a result tends to pick up vast amounts of information even about the most unimportant things. She is also a good swimmer. Despite her impaired mobility, Lory loves camping and has been known to spend weeks out in the field, exploring or training her Pokemon. Lory is a pretty good Pokemon trainer for someone who only has a year's experience of visiting the Pokemon world, and has a knack for being able to tell the best ways to take care of her Pokemon. She doesn't have any interest in contests, so her Pokemon are trained exclusively for battling. *'Weaknesses:' Lory has weak and painful feet from years of surgery. Her leg braces help her to walk, but she is still unable to move very fast, although her journey around Sinnoh has strengthened her legs considerably. She is timid, easily frightened and has little self confidence. Lory suffers from an anxiety disorder, cannot handle stress and has frequent panic attacks, which fortunately seem to have calmed down lately. *'Fears:' Fire, injury, Meowe, Giratina destroying the multiverse Personality Lory is shy and easily intimidated with low self esteem. She hides behind a facade of cheerful cuteness, acting like a girl half her age around people she doesn't know well, and most people at her college believe her to be younger than she really is. With her friends, however, she is either friendly or acts like a kuudere, snarking at her friends when they do something stupid. She does, however, get a lot shyer around Thorton, and blushes, stutters and twiddles her fingers a lot. Lory loves to learn about new things, and quickly becomes obsessed with learning all there is to know about a particular subject, her perfectionist nature driving her. She gets upset if she fails at something and is driven to repeat it until she succeeds. She has a friendly rivalry with her alter Mal, and the two act a lot like siblings. Lory is something of a stealth tomboy, as beneath her shy, cute exterior she loves more boyish pursuits such as camping, exploring and fishing. She is a hands-on Pokemon trainer who spends a lot of time in the field with her Pokemon and doesn't care how dirty she gets. She has even fought battles using her Houndoom while riding on his back. She also has a habit of stealing Mal's clothing. Recently, Lory has been showing signs of depression and anxiety and has become more withdrawn, wearing a fake smile and acting cheery in the hope that people won't ask too many questions about her wellbeing. However, something inside her has snapped and now she is no longer willing to give up easily, instead becoming determined to better herself and become strong instead of just a burden. Lory is an avid Pokemon battler and when she's in Sinnoh she can nearly always be found challenging trainers to battle her. She usually wins, and is financially reasonably well off in the Pokemon world as a result. Social Standings *'Friends:' Pretty much anyone who's nice to her. *'Rivals:' Mal, in a friendly way *'Enemies:' None, although she is afraid of Meowe *'Crush:' Thorton (she gets embarrassed and panics if pressed on this point) *'Known relatives:' Sally (mother, 49), Mickey (stepbrother, 28 ), Anise (half sister, 26), Marsha (half sister, 23), Trevor (half brother, 23). *'Pets:' Tupora (Pora Ice, adult), Reaper (Sneasel, adolescent), Bandit (Houndoom, adolescent), Don (Honchkrow, adult), Pepe (Skuntank, adult), Jet (Floatzel, young adult), Sparky (Raichu, adult), Nibbles (Nidorino, adolescent), Coriander (Leafeon, juvenile), Fangs (Rattata, juvenile). Physical Information *'Height:' 4'10" (148cm) *'Weight:' 88lbs (40kg) *'Build:' Skinny *'Skin Colour:' Pale *'Hair Colour:' Black with white streak in bangs, short and messy with a cowlick *'Eye Colour:' Green *'Other bodily features:' Wings growing from the sides of her head, faint scars on her neck, one fanglike canine tooth, missing front teeth, clawed humanlike feet (the 'claws' can be clipped like toenails and usually are clipped short), often covered in bruises, lots of freckles *'Attire:' Anything baggy. Tends to wear slightly more feminine clothing than her alters. *'Items & Weapons:' Leg braces, bag filled with many 'emergency' items *'Name Origin:' Mallory means 'unfortunate'. A lory is also a kind of bird. *'Theme Song:' Believe In Myself - Sonic Adventure Medical Record *'Physical:' Lory has many things wrong with her physically. She was born with deformed feet and underdeveloped wings, and she has had surgery throughout her childhood to correct these problems. She also suffers from asthma, hypoglycemia, hayfever, shortsightedness and a few mild food intolerances. Due to the mismatch between her parents' species, Lory has an unusually fast metabolism like an imp's, making her unable to store energy from food in her body for long, but because of her impaired mobility she is also unable to burn off excess energy easily. Because of this, she has to eat little and often to keep a steady flow of energy in her body without risking hypo/hyperglycemia. Lory has von Willebrand's disease, a type of bleeding disorder similar to hemophilia, and bleeds heavily from even minor injuries as well as bruising very easily. She's basically very frail overall and has to have regular checkups at the hospital. She recently suffered a subdural hematoma (bleeding inside the skull following a head injury), although she has since made a full recovery. Despite all her health problems, she is beginning to toughen up due to a strict training regime she's been following. *'Mental:' Lory has an IQ of 157, and as a young child was hyperactive due to her intelligence. A side effect of her intelligence is that she is a perfectionist to the point of suffering obsessive compulsive disorder, and won't forgive herself for making even small mistakes. She is nervous and lacking in confidence, as well as sometimes succumbing to depression, particularly after upsetting events have happened in or around the warehouse. Lory is also a 'Stepford Smiler', faking cheerfulness on occasion, especially at college (and previously school) where she hardly ever lets her classmates see her true personality. She has recently developed an anxiety disorder and also shows signs of suffering from a thought disorder or some other similar problem that magnifies her panic attacks. She has taken to repressing all this under a cheerful smile and avoids answering direct questions about her mental state from anyone she doesn't completely trust. Back Story Lory's mother Sally used to live with her husband Angus, their three children and Angus's son Mickey. However, Angus used to abuse her and the children. When he was away working, Sally would often have one night stands because she was desperate to find a new man and escape with him, as she feared starting a new life without a man to support her because of gender roles that had been drilled into her mind at an early age. However, one of these affairs resulted in Sally becoming pregnant with Lory. Realizing how a hybrid child would give her away, Sally finally found the strength to run, taking her three children with her. She moved into a safe house so that she could divorce her husband without him coming after her. After the divorce and Lory's birth, Sally found out that Mickey had been taken into care, so she adopted him. Lory was born with claw feet and very underdeveloped (but still complete) wings. The doctors offered a choice; they could remove Lory's wings and keep her in hospital for months, perhaps even years, giving her constant surgery to fix her feet to make them as 'human' as possible, or they could try to help her wings grow and give her surgery on her feet only as much as was strictly necessary, and otherwise try to help them grow naturally so that she wouldn't spend her early years constantly in hospital. Sally chose the latter, and Lory would return to hospital every few months so doctors could check her wings and feet. She had surgery on her wings every six months to help them grow, and by the time she was ten she was able to walk short distances with support and her wings were about as big as her head. It was at this age that an alter Mal ran into her via the warp. He tried to strangle her, but passed out from weakness. Lory took him home with her and looked after him, not telling anyone what he did to her. The pair eventually formed a somewhat awkward friendship, and this meeting was the spark that made Lory become fascinated with the concept of the warp and alternate realities. She envied the excitement her alter lived with, and wanted an exciting life for herself. At 14, Lory was given a gift - a baby Pora Ice, who she named Tupora. He was trained as an assist animal when he was old enough, and thanks to him Lory was able to become more independent and could travel unsupervised. With Tupora's help, Lory's legs became stronger and she became able to walk much further without suffering too much pain. After two years of this, Lory began her research on the warp, which led her to the Turnabout Warehouse. Lory is first and foremost interested in biology, especially evolution theory, and this interest has made her very curious about evomon and Pokemon - their biological similarities, how they've developed in the wild, whether they may possibly share a common ancestor and so on. While she very much enjoys Pokemon battles and takes part in them often, she much prefers studying the natural behaviour of her pets and their kind, which has led to her spending many nights in the wild watching them in their natural habitat. She is also intrigued by her pet Sneasel's apparent dwarfism. Pokemon Team Reaper Species: Sneasel Level: 51 Nature: Naughty Ability: Keen Eye Moves: '''Faint Attack, Ice Punch, Brick Break, Swords Dance Reaper Jenkins is Lory's starter Pokemon, given to her by Factory Head Thorton as a gift. He has his own page due to appearing frequently enough to count as a character in his own right. Bandit '''Species: Houndour -> Houndoom Level: 50 Nature: Timid Ability: Flash Fire Moves: '''Dark Pulse, Flamethrower, Will O'Wisp, Roar Bandit the Houndour was a gift from Iris. He evolved into a Houndoom shortly after being given to Lory, but retains his puppylike behaviour as he was very young when he evolved. Bandit has a timid nature and will attempt to hide when threatened, rather than fight back. Careful training has helped acclimatize him to battling, but he doesn't enjoy it and so Lory only has him battle occasionally, usually against opponents that would have an advantage against Reaper or Don. He is also sometimes used as a support due to him knowing Will O'Wisp and Roar. Bandit views Reaper as pack leader and will do whatever Reaper tells him unless instructed otherwise. Don '''Species: Murkrow -> Honchkrow Level: 50 Nature: Jolly Ability: Super Luck Moves: Sucker Punch, Wing Attack, Fly, Roost Don was caught as a Murkrow near Oreburgh City and evolved into a Honchkrow not long after. He enjoys battling, but is very snarky and will mock anyone, friend or foe alike. It's probably for the best that none of the humans can understand what he says. Pepe Species: Stunky -> Skuntank Level: 45 Nature: '''Adamant '''Ability: Aftermath Moves: '''Night Slash, Toxic, Flamethrower, Explosion Pepe was caught as a Stunky shortly after Don was caught. He evolved into a Skuntank not long after. Pepe is extremely lazy and can never be bothered to put effort into anything. Because of this, he is not well suited to battling. He is currently in storage, but Lory takes him out often to play. Beryl '''Species: Sableye Level: 33 Nature: Bashful Ability: Stall Moves: Detect, Shadow Sneak, Knock Off, Faint Attack Beryl is a Sableye caught specifically for breeding. Her son, Snook, is owned by Creek Crosser. She, like Pepe, is currently in storage and taken out to play sometimes. Jet Species: Buizel -> Floatzel Level: 30 Nature: Hasty Ability: Swift Swim Moves: Aqua Jet, Surf, Crunch, Rain Dance Jet the Floatzel took a strong dislike to Reaper, who he sees as a rival, almost as soon as they met. If sent out at the same time as Reaper, he would always pick fights with the higher-level weasel Pokemon. Reaper mostly just ignored him. Relations between them became even more strained after Jet evolved, as Jet began to see the unevolved Sneasel as inferior to him and attacked him almost constantly to prove himself. Due to causing so much conflict, Jet has been retired from Lory's main team, although she still trains him and uses him to Surf. Sparky Species: Pichu -> Pikachu -> Raichu Level: 50 Nature: Rash Ability: Static Moves: Thunder, Thunder Wave, Quick Attack, Grass Knot Sparky the Raichu was caught as a Pichu and rapidly evolved. He is pure evil, and plots to take over the world someday. He acts like he hates his trainer, but everyone can see he secretly really enjoys being petted and fed Poffins. Sparky often battles alongside Jet in double battles. Nibbles Species: Nidoran♂-> Nidorino Level: 40 Nature: Naive Ability: Poison Point Moves: Peck, Double Kick, Poison Sting, Toxic Spikes Nibbles the Nidoran♂was a Christmas present from Creek. He is Reaper's best friend, and follows him around everywhere playing with him. He is very tame and friendly, although caution is recommended when petting him as he has Poison Point. Recently, he evolved into a Nidorino, but is still as affectionate and naive as he was when he was a Nidoran♂ and has yet to get used to his sudden increase in size. He suffered a serious injury to his back while protecting Lory, Mal and Meowe from an Aura Sphere fired by Giratina, and now has a large scar on his back and is missing most of his back spikes. Nibbles is rarely anything but cheerful, and always sees the positive side of everything. Coriander Species: Eevee -> Leafeon Level: 40 Nature: '''Impish '''Ability: Leaf Guard Moves: Synthesis, Razor Leaf, Baton Pass, Quick Attack Coriander is Lory's newest addition to her team. He was caught in Mr Backlot's garden as an Eevee (is that even legal?) and rapidly evolved into a Leafeon after intense training. He is rather mischievous and likes to play pranks, often assisting Reaper in doing so. When not pranking people, he can often be found sunbathing. Fangs Species: Rattata Level: 3 Nature: Brave Ability: Guts Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip Lory first found Fangs on Isle de Gambino in a battle with a wild Bibarel. The Rattata was far too weak to fight the Bibarel effectively, so Lory caught them both to break up the fight. Fortunately, Fangs was not too severely injured, so Lory nursed him back to health herself with berries and first aid. She intends to raise Fangs to be part of her main battling team one day, but at the moment she uses him as a teaching aid to teach Felix about raising Pokemon, since he is a low level and thus willing to obey Felix even though Felix has no badges. Tupora Tupora isn't a Pokemon, but he is a 'mon' of sorts so he shall be listed with the Pokemon and he shall like it! Tupora is a three year old male Pora Ice, larger than average for his species and quite lazy. He is Lory's assistance animal and pet, and is very protective of her, although sometimes he will 'accidentally' shove her over when he's very annoyed with her. He's pretty grumpy but will tolerate almost anything, even Reaper climbing all over him. Notable Friendships Thorton Lory is very fond of Factory Head Thorton, and has a crush on him which she is too scared to pursue as she doesn't want to lose him as a friend. Hilarity ensued when Lory told Iris that she wanted to take Meowe to the Gaia prom, because she was afraid of being rejected by Thorton. This led to Thorton believing Lory was in love with Meowe, so he took Iris instead, and Lory then thought Thorton was in love with Iris. The situation seems to have settled down now, with the two having a close, if occasionally awkward, friendship. Iris Iris is Lory's best friend, other than Thorton. It seems strange that an intellectual like Lory and a naive girl who never attended school could be such close friends, but it works very well. Lory thinks Iris is a very sweet girl and would probably try to hurt anyone who was mean to her. She also likes how simple Iris is emotionally, as she is easier for Lory to read and understand than most people. Aoi Lory sees Aoi Hikari as an older sister figure of sorts, and likes the older girl a lot. She respects Aoi's experience with the warp and life in general, and will usually go to Aoi if she has a problem she needs to talk about. Meowe At first Lory liked Meowe a lot, but after a boot to the head that gave her a concussion and haemorrhage, she is now somewhat afraid of him, as she fears he will injure her again. This made her begin to see through his cute exterior and take note of his more... jerkish tendencies. For a while she was scared of Meowe, but now she just sees him as irritating and a liability who should be avoided so that he doesn't drag her into his crazy schemes. However, she would never wish harm upon him and did make sure he was protected when Giratina attacked them. Mal Mal is Lory's unofficial identical twin (despite being two years younger and not looking at all identical to her due to them being raised in very different environments). Mal and Lory have a mild sibling rivalry and often tease each other. To outsiders this sometimes looks like bullying, but Mal and Lory each know the other doesn't mean the teasing to be malicious and don't take it seriously. They are very close friends and are extremely protective of each other, as shown by Lory risking her own safety to coax Mal out of the dangerous apartment complex to safety. Creek At first, Lory was unsure about Creek and didn't really like him all that much, but he has been very kind to her so she has since come to consider Creek a very good friend and now trusts him a lot more than she used to. She still thinks he's a dork, though. :) Caitlin Lory first met Caitlin while the Lady was exploring Isle de Gambino and looking for the shops. Lory led her to Gambino Outfitters, and the pair struck up a friendship along the way. While the two don't know each other very well yet, they often go shopping together and seem to enjoy one another's company. Obsessive Compulsive Disorder Lory suffers from Obsessive Compulsive Disorder as a result of her being such a perfectionist. She is able to function well in everyday life, but at home or when she feels stressed, she compulsively follows routines to make herself feel safer and more relaxed. Some of these rituals are detailed below. Numbers Lory has a fixation with the number five. Everything has to be a multiple of five, and if it isn't she will feel a desperate need to correct it. Some examples of how this affects her: *She insists on training all of her Pokemon to the same level before challenging a gym, and the chosen level must be a multiple of five. *If her test score is not a multiple of five, she will demand to retake the test to fix it. This is partly why she tries so hard to always score 100 on tests In this particular case, she is willing to also accept multiples of 11. *When locking up the apartment for the night, Lory will rattle every doorknob and window handle 55 times. If she loses count, she will start again with the first one. *The books in her room are piled along the walls. The number of piles must be a multiple of five, and the number of books per pile must also be a multiple of five. There must also be an equal number of books/piles against opposite walls, placed symmetrically. (See 'Symmetry' below.) Because of these rules, Lory only ever buys new books in multiples of ten at a time, resulting in her often buying books she doesn't have much interest in just to make up the numbers. Symmetry While Lory's symmetry fixation is not at Death the Kid levels of obsession, she does prefer symmetry over asymmetry. It generally depends on the situation. She is able to accept asymmetry when done deliberately, such as asymmetrical hairstyles, shirts with asymmetrical designs, buildings shaped asymmetrically etc.), but gets annoyed by asymmetry caused simply by laziness, such as having only one sock rolled up. This obsession is nowhere near as severe as her number obsession, and she is able to distract herself from it without too much effort. Perfection Okay, so Lory isn't a Von Karma. She was not raised in a way that forced her to be constantly perfect. Yet, for some reason, almost certainly her high IQ, Lory feels a great need to do things as perfectly as possible. Doing poorly at something she believes she should be able to do easily can and usually will provoke hysteria and demands to redo whatever it was she failed at. She most commonly reacts this way to tests that she dropped a couple of marks on, to the bemusement of her classmates who see 98/100 as an excellent score. OOC Information Trivia This stuff is listed under OOC because most of it hasn't ever been shown IC. *Lory's favourite food is peanuts and her favourite animal is the fancy rat. Her favourite Pokemon types are Dark, Electric, Water and Ice. *Lory's G'hi is a mix of dark and water elements. *When she's older, Lory wants to be a biologist specializing in evolution theory. *Lory is a member of Mensa and first tried to join G-Corp at age six. *Lory used to have a crush on Dr Singh, but now believes Singh is a quack and thinks she could do Singh's job much better. *Lory dissected her pet hamster when she was nine (it was already dead). *Lory has her own Twitter page, as do Reaper and Bandit . However, those versions of Lory, Reaper and Bandit diverged from the GySou versions a while ago and have many differences, such as Lory being a member of Team Rocket and Reaper being more aggressive. *Lory loves The Muppets, but would prefer that people don't know that. *Lory is really good at Mario Kart. *Lory, like Mal, is genre-savvy, a TV Tropes addict and aware of the fourth wall, although she mostly tries to ignore said fourth wall and what lies beyond it. *If pushed too far and not given help, Lory runs the risk of eventually becoming a yangire. *Think of any fetish, and 9 times out of 10 Lory will have that same fetish. Tropes which apply to Lory *Action Girl: Until she was ten, Lory was unable to walk and was very dependent on her carers. Thanks to help from her assist Pora, she was able to become strong enough to walk normally within a few years. She was so happy about finally having independence that even before she became a Pokemon trainer, she spent huge amounts of her free time exploring, camping and watching wild animals. Since becoming a trainer, this has become even more exaggerated, and while she's far from as 'wild' as Sapphire and doesn't fit the Wild Child trope since she wasn't raised by animals, she spends 95% of her time in the Pokemon world camping out in the wild, among wild Pokemon, and enjoys interacting with them and her team (including Tupora) far more than she enjoys interacting with other people. This extreme independence has made her a lot stronger and this, along with her love of camping, exploring ad Pokemon battles, qualifies her for the Action Girl trope despite her being weaker than most other people. Not to mention that, despite her physical weakness, she does have rings and is not afraid to use them. *Ambiguous Gender: When Lory has her hair short and is wearing gender-neutral clothing, it can sometimes be difficult to tell her gender. Her voice usually gives it away, unlike Mal. *Animal Motif: Rats, although it's hard to tell. *Badass Adorable/Badass Bookworm: But only when it comes to Pokemon battles. *Beast Master: Lory owns many Pokemon and a large Pora. *Beware The Nice Ones: Lory is extremely difficult to push to the level where she employs her nastiest Death Glare. This is a good thing. You do not want to see the death glare. She is also possibly the strongest Gaia-native Pokemon trainer in GySou (Meowe is probably around the same level as her, but he is a coordinator more than a battler). *Brainy Brunette *Break The Cutie: Mostly by stress, a lot of which is self inflicted. *Cheerful Child: Her mask. *Colour Coded For Your Convenience: Again, invoked. When Lory is in a situation where she wants to come across as cute and harmless as possible, she wears pink. At the warehouse, she wears mostly grey and black, which is a subversion as she isn't evil at all. *Crazy Awesome: Lory sometimes does stuff along these lines. Good examples would be her singlehandedly beating the crap out of the Gnome general despite being tiny, weak and handicapped, battling wild Pokemon with her Houndoom while riding him, teaching her Sneasel how to act as a trainer, fighting her own Pokemon in an attempt to get better at using her rings, and somehow managing to get her small army of ferocious fully evolved Pokemon to act like adorable pets around her simply because they respect her. The Crazy Awesome has diminished while she's been broken, but it'll be back. Her training constantly in Snowpoint right after being treated for bleeding in her skull would probably count. *Crazy Prepared: Not only does she carry around stuff to treat almost any medical emergency. Not only does she have cures for every species-changing virus. Not only is she obsessive about preparing for most end-of-the-world situations. On top of all that, she has trained her Pokemon to obey various other people if she is incapacitated, and in the absence of other potential trainers, they are trained to obey Reaper. Who has been specifically trained to lead them in battle. The reason for this is that Reaper is capable of surviving far worse things than Lory, so having him as a backup 'trainer' seemed logical. At least, to Lory it did. *Crazy Survivalist *Cute Little Fangs *Death Glare: Lory has several degrees of this, ranging from 'You are an idiot, please shut up now' to 'I am going to cut you open in your sleep and strangle you with your own intestinal tract'. Meowe gets to see the lower-strength ones a lot. *Everything's Better With Bunnies: Lory sometimes wears bunny ears, and one of her Pokemon is a rabbit-like creature. *Fluffy Tamer: Not all of Lory's pets would be considered conventionally adorable. Most of them, however, act like adorable puppies around her. Of special note are Bandit the towering hellhound and Nibbles the poison dinorabbit. She treats her monstrous pets as her own offspring and often speaks to them in baby talk. None of them seem to mind. *Fluffy The Terrible: Nibbles, the venomous dinosaur-rabbit thing. Unlike most examples of this trope, he acts as cute as his name. *Geek Physiques: The skinny type. *Genius Breeding Act: Lory has a crush on Thorton, who is even more intelligent than she is. *Genius Ditz: Subverted, the Ditz part is all a facade. *Half Human Hybrid: 50% human, 25% angel imp, 25% devil imp. Technically Mal is the same, but it's not obvious with him. *Horse Of A Different Color/Hellish Horse: Lory rides her Houndoom around quite a lot, and often even battles while riding him. The Horse Of A Different Color part also applies to Tupora. *Idiot Hair *Ill Girl: Lory has a bleeding disorder, has spent much of her life in hospital and has a weak immune system, among other things. *Intelligence Equals Isolation: Lory used to be bullied a lot because she didn't fit in, which is why she puts on her Genius Ditz facade. Sadly, she is still isolated as all her classmates think she's several years younger than them and treat her as such. *Kuudere: Mostly to Meowe and other people who annoy her enough. This is actually a sign that she likes the target, as people she doesn't like will just get the Cheerful Child facade. *Legal Jailbait: Not long to go until she's officially this trope! *MacGyvering: The ammo magazine on Lory's work-in-progress automatically reloading crossbow is made of bits of tin cans welded together. *Mama Bear *Mutants: Imp and human genomes don't really work that well together... *My God What Have I Done/Resuscitate The Dog: Lory's reaction after she let Nibbles take an attack from Giratina. She managed to keep it together outwardly while she treated Nibbles and got him to a Pokemon center, but broke down after that, away from the warehouse, and has been racked with guilt since then. She will probably never forgive herself. However, there was no 'What The Hell, Hero?' from the other people involved, probably because they are much squishier than a Nidorino and would have been severely injured, possibly even killed, if Nibbles hadn't taken the attack. *Nerds Are Sexy: Or cute, at least. *Neutral Good *Nightmare Fetishist: Not as much as Mal, but she does have a preference for Dark type Pokemon, and not necessarily the cute ones. She also has a wide variety of actual fetishes. *Not Good With People: Outside of the warehouse, Lory has very few friends and spends most of her time with her pets, who she finds a lot easier to relate to than other people. Animals are so much less complicated. *Obfuscating Stupidity *Older Than They Look: She's seventeen and about the size of an average eleven year old. *Pale Skinned Brunette: But a lot more cheerful than most. *Peek A Bangs: When she has her hair long. The style shows her shyness. *Plucky Girl/Determinator: Ever since her head injury, Lory has been determined to become stronger, and has been training almost constantly. Unbelievably, it's actually working to an extent. *Sacrificed Basic Skill For Awesome Training: Prior to becoming a Pokemon trainer, Lory became distanced from her classmates and a social recluse, due to a mix of high intelligence, a love of studying and spending much of her free time wandering around the countryside with only her Pora for company. Since becoming a trainer, this has become much more exaggerated, to the point that while in the Pokemon world she is completely socially inept and only talks to other people for one of two reasons; they're providing a public service (selling items or healing Pokemon) or she wants to battle them. Attempts at making small talk with her generally result in her giving a blank stare or running off. People she already knows well are an exception to this rule, though. *Sadistic Choice: Sacrifice your pet dinobunny to save yourself and your friends, or let yourselves be killed? Lory chose the former and fortunately, Nibbles got better. *Shoot The Dog/I Did What I Had To Do: Lory sent out her adorably cheerful Nidorino to shield herself, Meowe and Mal from a Giratina attack that they wouldn't be able to dodge in time, because Nibbles was the most heavily armoured member of her team and thus the one most likely to survive the blast. *Shorter Means Smarter *Shrinking Violet: Most obvious when she's upset about something, and when she's around Thorton. *Skunk Stripe: See Mal. *Stepford Smiler: Type A. *Sticky Fingers: Less so than Mal. *Super OCD *Tareme/Tsurime: Tareme when she's shy, acting cute or is sad about something, Tsurime when she's snarky or in a bad mood, rounded eyes the rest of the time. *Teen Genius: Incidentally, Lory has an IQ of 157, which is much more realistic for a gifted child than the 180+ IQs you see on TV. People with IQs over 150 are rare as it is, IQs over 180 are so rare that only a handful of people have them in the entire world. *The Archer/Automatic Crossbows: Lory's favourite attack ring is Hunter's Bow, and she's attempting to modify a Hot Iron crossbow so that it will be capable of firing Hunter's Bow arrows at high speed. *The Cutie *The Labrat: What she wants to be when she grows up. *The Pollyanna: She used to be this, but recently she broke and became a Woobie instead. *The Snark Knight: Underneath her facade she thinks most of her classmates are self centred idiots who only care about the garbage the media spoonfeeds them and don't give a damn about the future of Gaia as a whole. But on the surface, you'd never know it, as she keeps her snark to herself and avoids her classmates. Her friends at the warehouse, however, have seen how snarky she can be. Especially poor Meowe. *The Woobie: Particularly recently, as she has been traumatized by the various murders at the warehouse and the knowledge that Meowe would probably hurt her again if she upset him, as well as the pressure to keep the Giratina resistance movement organized. *Tomboy: Although unlike many, she's willing to wear a dress if the situation calls for it. *Training From Hell: The reason why her Pokemon's levels are increasing so fast. She puts herself through similarly strict training. *Twice Shy: Over a year since they met and Lory and Thorton are still too shy and awkward to get together. *Ugly Cute: Both Lory herself and several of her pets. Nibbles is probably the best example, seeing as how he looks like a monstrous dinosaur-rabbit creature but acts like a Ridiculously Cute Critter. *What Measure Is A Non Cute: Subversion. Lory finds this trope offensive because as far as she's concerned, anything can be cute. Her training style is meant as a subversion of the in-game Lass trainer class, who only use traditionally cute Pokemon and don't let them evolve for fear of them becoming ugly. Lory encourages her Pokemon to evolve, and evolved her Pikachu at a comparatively low level. She finds them just as cute when they're big, scary monsters. *Wild Hair: Around the time of the prom Lory had it long and pretty to impress Thorton, but she later cut it short because it got in the way a lot. Since then, she hasn't given a damn about her hair and it's usually a mess.